


Not Just a Joke

by 4Kennedy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Jemma take Lola to a drive-in movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just a Joke

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'Lola'. Takes place between season 1 and season 2.

The movie at the drive-in movie hadn’t started yet and the huge screen still showed commercials. But Jemma didn’t mind, she wasn’t here for the movie anyway.

Skye sat beside her behind the wheel, smiling at her blindingly. “I’ve brought a blanket; it’ll be much cuddlier this way.” She unfolded the blanket and spread it over them.

Jemma leaned over to Skye and whispered, “I can’t believe Coulson allowed you to take Lola.” 

“You don’t have to whisper, Jem, we’re not in a typical theater. We’re alone,” Skye whispered back and admitted after a short break, “And he didn’t actually give me permission.”

“What do you mean? He doesn’t know?” Jemma’s eyes went wide when she realized the truth. “Oh God, we’re going to get into so much trouble. This is a collectible! No one’s even allowed to touch Lola!”

Skye rolled her eyes. “Well, I’ll get into trouble if I get caught.” She looked at their intertwined fingers between them and sighed. “You’ll be on your undercover mission.”

It wasn’t difficult to detect the reproach in Skye’s voice. “It’s not goodbye forever,” Jemma assured her, adding inwardly, in case neither one of us gets killed. “Let’s not waste the time we’ve got left fighting.” Jemma pulled Skye closer with a hand behind her head and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. “Please.”

“Okay,” Skye agreed, masking the hurt as so often with a joke. “So why not take Lola to Vegas and get hitched?”

The End.


End file.
